


Training and Teaching

by thejammys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boruto Movie Timeline, M/M, Married GaaLee, Ninja sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressure of his new job as Hokage and a sexual rut in Gaara and Lee's marriage prompts the guys to try something new. [Threesome-smut that takes place right before the Chunin Exams in the Boruto timeline.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training and Teaching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloatedcrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/gifts).



> A/N: Happy happy happy birthday to two incredibly lovely people – Rock Lee, and the lovely bloatedcrayon! This is a birthday gift for her and I wish it could be even longer and more flushed out as proper thanks and celebration for how delightful she is and how much wonderful content she contributes to GaaLee.
> 
> This is my first foray ever into this ot3, and I very much hope you enjoy it!

oooooo

“And another thing!” Naruto bellowed as he slammed his glass down. “Gaara, what the hell is an armacost?!”

Gaara blinked at him once, slowly turned to his husband to see if he understood (he didn’t), then looked back to Naruto and repeated, “Armacost?”

Naruto looked over his shoulders and then leaned forward conspiratorially. “It’s this thing all the Kages are supposed to sign, and I have no idea what it is.”

Whatever an ‘armacost’ was, Gaara wasn’t sure. But he could guess at what his friend meant to say.

“Armistice?” he tried.

“Yeah, that thing,” the new Hokage grumbled.

One of the nice things about being friends with, or married to, Gaara is that he tended not to judge. He thought no less of his best friend, or, apparently, his husband from the way he saw Lee turn and blink at him in his peripheral vision, for not knowing what the word meant. But Gaara had been a Kage much longer than Naruto had and he did know it was probably not a good thing for Naruto to be overheard bellowing about not knowing what an armistice is.

“It’s an agreement to stop fighting,” Gaara answered quietly. “We have signed one every year since the last war. It’s to symbolize our continued wish for unity among the five great nations.”

He saw the light bulb turn on behind Naruto’s eyes as his friend let out a long, “Ohhh.”

Naruto picked up his now-empty cup again and looked into it sadly. “Being a Kage is hard. There’s so much you have to know… and so much paperwork! It’s only been a few months but I’m always at the office signing things!”

Gaara nodded in understanding and Lee smiled sympathetically.

“But you finally accomplished your dream!” he cheered.

Naruto dropped his arms on the table and let out a long sigh. “Yeah, but it’s not what I expected. Things are different now. Konoha has changed so much since we were kids,” he grumbled.

Lee nodded. It had changed a lot, and in many ways it was for the better. Technologies had improved, medical science had improved, transportation was on its way – even Ramen had gone through several makeovers. But there were a few things from the old days that remained as they once were.

“How are things at home?” Lee asked brightly. “I haven’t seen Hinata or the kids in a while.”

“Ah, they’re good,” Naruto answered, dropping his face into his arms dramatically and then sighing again. “But it’s hard with this job! I come home so late every night and she’s been with the kids all day and she’s tired, and Boruto and Himawari are usually already in bed,” he continued, moving his arms so he could cover his face with this hands and pull at the skin.

Gaara nodded and stayed silent. This part of the job he understood too well, except he didn’t have the luxury of coming home to his family every night. His husband and baby lived in Konoha – he was _acutely_ aware of the strain being a Kage put on family time.

Naruto groaned again and peeked at his friends from between his fingers. “It’s killing our sex life.”

This time, Gaara and Lee looked at each other.

Now _that_ they really wished they didn’t understand. Gaara reached over to his husband’s lap and grabbed Lee’s hand so he could lace their fingers together.

It was hard! Long distance relationships are never easy, and even with the rise of technological developments, there was still nothing that made traveling between Suna and Konoha any faster. When they were dating, before Lee lived in Suna, he would push himself to make the trip in two days – two and a half at most. He pushed himself to exhaustion if it meant he could see Gaara even a minute sooner. But now that they had Metal, he couldn’t do that. Their baby was just as hot-blooded and up to the challenge as Lee, but Gaara absolutely forbid Lee taking any less than the appropriate three days to make the trip.

The commute made it even harder to schedule time to see each other. Long distance would be more manageable if getting to each other and back didn’t take almost a week by itself. Gaara really shouldn’t be away from Suna for that long, and Metal had school. Lee was sometimes able to visit on his own, since his stepfather was the Hokage and gave him priority placement on most Suna missions, but Lee wasn’t able to be away from his son for very long.

Lee and Metal got to see Gaara maybe once every three or four months. Usually it was not for more than a few days, and Gaara often had Kage business to tend to during that time as well.

That meant that Lee and Gaara got to have sex once every three or four months.

_And it usually was just once._

If Gaara arrived during the day, when Metal was still at school, then they would to take as much time as they could, kissing like they used to when they were teenagers, slowly stripping each other, and touching everywhere they could reach. If they were lucky, they might have several hours so they could hold each other naked afterward and press kisses onto bare shoulders and run their fingers over each other’s hips. But once the school day ended the dads needed to be dressed and waiting for their son to come outside so Gaara could squeeze him.

They never got chances for round two because when it was time for sleep, Metal would crawl into bed with them and demand to be snuggled by both of his parents. Even now, when Metal was twelve years old, every night that Gaara was in Konoha he would finish brushing his teeth with his kid tugging on his hand saying, “Papa, come on!” and he would allow himself to be dragged into bed by his preteen.

But this last year their sex life had taken a real hit.

It was understandable, and perhaps even expected, that after fourteen years of sleeping with the same person things might become…routine. They were still very much in love! And definitely still extremely attracted to each other – but between their time constraints, the exhaustion from travel, and the fact that they knew each other’s bodies well enough that there was no real _need_ for experimentation if the name of the game was to give each other an orgasm before it was time to go pick up Metal… the romantic and fun part of sex had gone out the back door.

Neither of them were happy about it, but the first three times it happened they chalked it up to circumstance. Then the fourth time, they _wanted_ to be a bit more playful and sexy, but ended up having one of those awkward times where everything that could go wrong did. Then the fifth time it was so extraordinarily unspectacular that Lee started crying.

They’d never had this problem before, and Lee thought they were young enough that it shouldn’t be an issue at all. They held each other and reassured one another that the flames of their love burned as brightly as ever and that things would be easier once Lee and Metal moved to Suna and they had more time together.

But Lee was still nervous.

At least the distance gave them an excuse for the disappointing sex. But once that was taken away, if it continued then Lee was afraid it would mean they had lost the special connection they once had.

Gaara wasn’t anxiety prone like his husband, and felt more secure in his belief that things would improve once they lived together again. He did, however, wish there was a way he could _show_ Lee this before they moved.

But nothing came to mind. He didn’t know how to shake things up and get them out of this rut they so desperately wanted to put behind them.

“Ehhh… it’s probably just a phase. We had one like this last year,” Naruto continued, freeing one of his hands and reaching over to tip Lee’s cup over slightly so he could check its contents.

“You did?” Lee asked, sitting bolt upright and nearly screaming, “How did you get out of it?!”

_Subtle, Lee._

“Well,” Naruto answered absentmindedly. “We weren’t _mad_ at each other or anything but our sex just got really… boring. I mean you guys get it – you’ve got Metal and you live far apart.”

The couple nodded, one much more vigorously than the other, and squeezed each other’s hands under the table.

“Now this might sound crazy – and look – you have to promise not to tell anyone!” Naruto yelled, shattering their veil of privacy.

Gaara and Lee started a bit at the sudden scream in their face and then nodded.

“Of course.”

“I understand!”

Naruto looked over his shoulders again to make sure no one had tried to tune in and said, “What are you looking at” to an old man at the bar who’d also been startled by the yell and was eyeing their small party through angry, slitted eyes.

“Naruto, you’re the Hokage now, you really shouldn’t speak to people like-”

“Okay,” Naruto said, interrupting Lee’s speech on Hokage-etiquette. “Hinata – _my Hinata_ , had a threesome.”

Lee gasped and clasped his hand over his mouth as his husband’s eyes grew wide beside him.

“With whom?” Gaara asked as a frown started to form.

“Ino and Tenten,” Naruto answered.

“I knew it!” Lee shrieked, bolting up and startling the other guests once more.

“You did!?” Naruto shrieked back as Gaara reached up to pull Lee back down.

“Well,” Lee said, reaching over to take the hand Gaara had just removed from his shoulder and lacing their fingers together once more. “I remember seeing Tenten on what must have been the morning after! And she was behaving so strangely and seemed so calm and when I asked her what was going on she said that she’d had a great night!”

Gaara had already heard this story, since Lee usually shared every detail of his day, and was preoccupied with trying to read Naruto’s face. If the Hokage was upset by the fact that his wife had been intimate with two of her friends, he wasn’t showing it.

“And I asked her what happened and she said she didn’t kiss and tell and then I reminded her that she spent the evening before with Hinata and Ino and she winked at me! Remember?” he yelled, pausing to take a breath and to grab Gaara’s arm with his free hand, unnoticing of the way his husband was still studying Naruto.

“Hmm?” Gaara sounded, staring harder now that Naruto had finally noticed the scrutinizing and looked taken aback.

“Remember I told you that something strange must have happened with Tenten and Hinata and Ino?” Lee prattled on, now smacking Gaara’s arm excitedly the way their twelve-year old sometimes did.

Gaara finally took his gaze off his perplexed friend so he could engage Lee. “I remember asking if you thought they’d been intimate and you said it was out of the question.”

Lee ceased his excitable behavior and looked back at Naruto. “But that’s what happened, right?”

Naruto was still frowning at Gaara, since he hadn’t received an explanation for the staring. “Yeah.”

“Does it not bother you?” Gaara asked, returning to his intent studying.

“Nah,” Naruto answered, giving up on trying to figure Gaara out and sitting back in his chair. “It would have bothered me if they were strangers, but it’s just the girls, you know? I know she’s safe with them.”

The earlier excitement Lee felt was gone and he now wore a similar twist in his brow to match his husband’s.

“Do they do this often?” Lee asked innocently.

Naruto shook his head and popped a grape in his mouth. “This was the first time – first and only. That’s why I was okay with it. Ehh, they’re just being silly friends,

“And this helped you with your sexual relationship?” Gaara asked bluntly, and probably too loudly.

“Yeah… it was strange. I mean we only agreed to it because everything else in our relationship was great, but… I don’t know! It just seemed like a good call, and then afterward it was like this weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and I didn’t even know it was there in the first place,” Naruto answered, frowning as he tried to sort through his thoughts.

“When she came home, she was so affectionate, and then we were just goofing around – I don’t know guys, I can’t explain it. It was like it was when we first started dating – when we were crazy about each other and it felt easier.”

Gaara and Lee nodded.

They remembered what it felt like.

“What about her relationship with Tenten and Ino?” Lee asked, blinking his large eyes. “Are they uncomfortable around each other?”

Naruto frowned and shook his head. “It’s actually the opposite. Apparently they’ve always been curious and it made them a lot closer.”

The three of them stilled after that comment, and each of them knew they were all thinking the same thing.

Naruto hadn’t _thought_ that was the direction this afternoon would take, but the second the thought entered his mind it sounded like the best possible thing in the world.

Lee looked like he was about to say something else when Naruto’s cell phone went off.

He scowled as he pulled it out.

“Oh, it’s Shikamaru,” he said to Gaara and Lee. “Hey man,” he said, as he opened the phone.

Gaara looked at his husband and they spoke silently to each other.

They were both wondering the same thing.

“You want a what? A what? Hold on,” Naruto said with a frown before putting the phone down on the table. “Gaara, what’s a projection?”

“An estimate of something that will happen,” Gaara answered smoothly.

“Oh yeah that’s right – thank you. Hey,” Naruto said, picking the phone up again. “I filled that thing out yesterday!”

Gaara and Lee couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation, but based on Naruto’s face, Shikamaru seemed to disagree.

“Yeah, alright alright,” Naruto said before hanging up the phone and sighing.

“Everything okay?” Lee asked, face full of concern.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. For such a lazy guy, he gets on my case about paperwork a lot,” Naruto grumbled. “And thanks, Gaara. “I am glad that I’ve got you for these questions. It’s too embarrassing to go to Kakashi-sensei. He told me off the other day for not knowing where Hidden Rain is on a map.”

Gaara didn’t comment on that and simply nodded at his friend. “I would be glad to answer your questions.”

“And maybe you can teach Gaara things too!” Lee chirped, looking extraordinarily excited by the idea of these two engaging in educational Kage lessons. In fact, Naruto and Gaara saw a familiar fire starting to burn behind Lee’s eyes.

Naruto chuckled and raised his glass to Lee’s idea. “Of course! Don’t forget, Gaara, there’s lots of things I’ve done that you haven’t. I’ll have to be your teacher, too.”

“Ooh!” Lee yelled, sounding even more excited. “What sorts of things?!”

“Well – uh…”

Hm.

Naruto’s eyes turned to slits as he let out a long ‘hmmmmmm’ and tried to think of something he was certain Gaara had never done.

Oh – well, there was one thing.

A cheeky grin that erupted on Naruto’s face, stretching so wide that his eyes closed tighter to accommodate the spread of his cheeks.

“Ever eaten pussy?”

Lee choked on his drink, but Gaara simply stared back.

“No, I haven’t ever eaten pussy,” he said calmly, like he expected this sort of question.

Naruto nearly shivered and wouldn’t have been surprised if Lee did the same. There was something about hearing Gaara say ‘ _pussy_ ’ in that deep voice of his…

Wait a minute.

The Kazekage just said ‘pussy’.

And he looked…

_Amused._

_Excellent, then we’re on the same page._

“And I don’t intend to. I cannot think of anyone who has one that I would like to please that way,” Gaara continued, just as Naruto opened up his mouth to try teasing again. “But if that’s the sort of thing you had in mind-”

Alright, now Naruto couldn’t tell if Gaara was amused or if he was about to tell Naruto off for being inappropriate in front of his husband.

“- have you ever sucked a cock?”

Naruto saw Lee’s breath catch as he felt his own do the same. A delighted shiver raced down Naruto’s back and slipped around to his front to tickle his crotch.

“Hmm…” Naruto started, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin with his finger as he pretended to ponder over the question. “I _can’t_ say that I have… but _Gaara_ ,” he continued, leaning forward once more to get in close and bring his hands together as though he were about to engage in a business transaction, though he kept the playful air in his voice. “Do you think that kind of information will be useful to me?”

Gaara’s poker face was _excellent_. That fucker didn’t even crack a smile, although Lee turned pink and turned to watch for his husband’s reaction.

“That depends,” Gaara answered smoothly. “Can you think of anyone you would like to pleasure that way?”

Without turning his head, Naruto flicked his eyes to Lee, who was looking back at him with just as much anticipation. At least _Lee_ had the decency to appear just as flushed from this as Naruto was. Gaara was mister cool, calm, and collected.

But if they were going to flirt – then Naruto was gonna go all in and just put it out there.

He looked back at his friend and grinned. “Yeah, I can think of one – or two,” he corrected slowly, intentionally, as his eyes flicked over to Lee again, “Guys I would want to show a good time to.”

“But you haven’t even practiced, Naruto. If you want to show them a good time, you must endure rigorous training first.”

The pink on Lee’s cheeks remained, but he looked as though he’d just inhaled some of the calm air Gaara was giving off. Being cool and collected weren’t strengths of bushy brow’s, and Naruto wondered if growing into such traits was simply inevitable after being married to Gaara for so many years.

Gaara had turned to look at his husband as he spoke those words, and after Lee had finished Gaara continued to stare at him.

It was different from the way he stared at others.

Naruto had noticed it before on multiple occasions. Once, when Gaara and Lee were still dating, Naruto had caught Gaara staring at his boyfriend with a downright l _ove struck_ expression.

He’d looked dopey.

Gaara _never_ looked dopey.

And Lee hadn’t even been doing anything sexy or cool! He was telling a weird story about hamstrings!

What the hell was hamstring? Meat floss?

In any case, Gaara had listened to Lee rattle on with the fondest, most adoring expression Naruto had ever seen on his friend’s face. Naruto had teased him for it, once Lee was out of earshot, and then told Gaara he was glad there was someone who made him look that happy.

But Naruto had also seen Gaara stare at Lee in other ways.

One of those ways was hunger.

Gaara was blunt, taciturn, and probably didn’t realize that it was not socially acceptable to stare at your boyfriend like you want to lick every inch of his body in public – but sometimes he did.

This was the expression he was giving Lee now. Shukaku was long out of Gaara’s body, but this look was downright _predatory_.

But Lee was just gazing at Naruto, waiting for an answer. He didn’t even turn and acknowledge the way Gaara’s eyes were making a feast of him.

It was hot.

“What kind of training do you think I need, bushy brows?” Naruto asked, wanting to sound as cool as the other two did.

Nothing says sexual repartee like calling your childhood friend by a nickname that addresses him as a pair of large eyebrows.

This time, Lee didn’t acknowledge _him_ and finally turned to meet his husband’s hungry gaze.

“Gaara!” he cried. “We have done something terrible!”

Gaara raised eyebrows that didn’t exist and then frowned. “We have?”

Lee nodded vigorously and closed his eyes. “We never got Naruto a present when he became the Hokage.”

_…alright, bushy brow. Weird time to bring that up but okay –_

_Oh._

The corner of Gaara’s mouth turned up. “You’re right, Lee. We owe him a present. But what should we get him?”

“I have an idea!” Lee yelled, completely abandoning his cool and behaving much more like the loud, brash fool Naruto knew so well.

Both men turned to look at Naruto, and that hungry look in Gaara’s eyes was directed at him.

Naruto dismissed himself to make a phone call to his wife before they even needed to say it.

oooooo

They left the restaurant feeling giddy.

Bless Hinata for giving him the same blessing Naruto had given her a year ago.

She trusted Gaara and Lee, and she saw better than anyone how stressed her husband had been these last few months.

There was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t be going to anyone’s home. For one, the marriage beds ought to remain a special, private place, and for another, Naruto had ever once in his life heard his son say ‘Hey dad, I’ve always wondered what it would look like if you had sex with Uncle Gaara and Uncle Lee!’ and he just didn’t feel in his _gut_ like this was something Boruto needed to see.

Metal would probably have a meltdown.

So they headed to a hotel, one of the newest additions to Konoha, and Gaara and Lee hung back and pretended to muse over the lovely display of plants in the lobby while they held each other’s hands and cast glances at Naruto while he secured a room.

Gaara privately thought the way Lee couldn’t stop blushing and smiling mixed with the downright perverted grin Naruto wore when he turned around and proudly held up a room key were dead giveaways of what the three of them intended to do in that room, but the poor young man behind the counter was so flustered over a surprise meeting with the Hokage that looked close to tears and none the wiser.

The Kazekage shook his head and squeezed Lee’s hand as they followed their friend to the room.

The _second_ the door was closed, Naruto immediately began tugging off his Hokage robe and toeing off his shoes. “Alright let’s do this!” he cried, excitedly.

“Agreed!” Lee hollered back, yanking off his neck warmer.

Gaara sighed. He could use his sand to slow these two fools down, but instead –

He slipped the gourd off his back, carefully set it down against the wall, and then came to stand behind his husband. This was a dangerous spot, because Lee and Naruto seemed to be racing to see who could get naked the fastest, so Gaara pressed a kiss to the back of his husband’s neck and slipped his arms around Lee’s waist.

Lee stilled immediately and Gaara heard his breathing change.

He slowly slid one arm up Lee’s chest, still holding him tight and close, as he continued to press slow, warm kisses anywhere his mouth could reach.

Naruto had also paused his stripping and stared, transfixed, at something he had _always_ been curious about but never thought he would actually get to see!

He hadn’t made it far with his clothes - he couldn’t actually tear them off since the three of them needed to be able to walk out of here discreetly – and abandoned them completely in favor of taking two steps forward to be closer to his friends.

The moment Gaara’s arms had wrapped around him, Lee’s eyes closed and his lips parted. He placed his hands on top of Gaara’s and let out a soft groan when his husband’s lips found their way to his ear and gave a soft nip.

That tiny noise went straight to Naruto’s cock.

A small part of him just wanted to watch his friends fool around, since this was probably the only chance he would ever get to see it, but when Lee opened one of his eyes and held out a hand to Naruto – he grabbed that so fast he nearly yanked Lee out of Gaara’s embrace.

Lee pulled him forward until he was nearly flush against green spandex, the sexiest of fabrics, and they were nearly sharing the same breath.

Then Lee just smiled and closed the space between them.

The last thing Naruto saw was Lee’s eyes slipping shut before he felt warm lips on his own and he nearly let out an unintentional ‘uhn’ at the contact.

He’d been hard for too long now and damn bushy brows had soft lips!

It shouldn’t be surprising at all that Lee, of all people, would bring his usual determination and reckless pursuit of his goals to the bedroom, but Naruto gasped in surprise when two bandaged hands immediately continued stripping off his clothes all while those nice soft lips massaged him.

There was too much going on! Lee was stripping him and kissing him and Naruto thought his penis was going to explode and Gaara – what was Gaara doing.

“Lee,” Naruto heard his friend say.

_Oh, that’s nice of you to read my mind and answer, buddy._

“Mm,” Lee murmured back in between kisses.

Gaara reached a hand around Lee’s front to cup his cheek and turn his head so they were facing each other - effectively interrupting the lovely kiss Naruto was about to add his tongue to.

_That was not as nice of you, buddy._

“We have time. There’s no need to rush this,” Gaara murmured against Lee’s lips before kissing him once, softly.

Perhaps he was trying to create a more serene mood, but Lee seemed just as fired up as Naruto.

They also really only had an hour or two at most before their kids were likely to be finished with their latest mission.

“I’m excited!” he chirped back. He gave Gaara a happy ‘mwua’ smooch and then turned back to crouch down and pull Naruto’s pants off, leaving him naked.

“Oh my…” Lee murmured, standing back up and taking Gaara’s arm as they both stared unabashedly at their friend’s crotch.

“Heh – like what you see?” Naruto asked, placing his hands on his hips and attempted to keep the same fun air in the room despite the fact that both those fuckers were still fully clothed and _staring at him so pointedly._

He tried not to take it personally when neither of them answered. They were clearly just distracted by his incredibly _huge_ erection – and how lucky for them to get to enjoy such a thing.

But he could only keep his hands on his hips and grin for so many seconds before it became awkward.

But the husbands continued to stare.

_What the hell._

Naruto had anticipated this sort of behavior from Gaara, but bushy brow?

_I expected better from you._

“Hey. Pervs,” Naruto grumbled, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward to knock his friends out of their erection trance.

“Pervs…” Gaara repeated back slowly as Lee grinned and turned to face his husband.

At least, that’s what it looked like, but when he looked over his shoulder at Naruto with eager eyes and a grin, Naruto realized Lee was actually presenting his back to him.

Where his zipper was.

_Nice._

Naruto reached out for the zipper and nearly ripped the damn thing off when he saw Gaara take Lee’s face in his hands and pull him in for a kiss.

The nice thing about Lee’s outfit was that in one tug, he was mostly naked.

Naruto was momentarily distracted by how unrealistically perfect Lee’s ass was as he moved down with the suit in his hands.

Lee shifted his arms out of his tights and lifted his feet up so Naruto could pull them, along with his legwarmers off.

He paused his kiss with his husband to turn around and murmur, “You don’t think my legwarmers are sexy?”

“I do not,” Naruto answered without missing a beat as he tugged them off the other leg.

“That’s hurtful, Naruto.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the weights on Lee’s ankles. “They remind me too much of bushier brow sensei.”

Above his head, he heard Gaara let out a most uncharacteristic sigh.

“Gai-sensei is an off limits topic when we’re having sex,” Lee explained, and Naruto could _hear_ him smiling before more smooching sounds filled the air.

“What the hell did you say to make that turn into a rule,” Naruto grumbled as he tried, unsuccessfully, to remove the weights.

“Nothing untoward!” Lee cried, breaking the lovely kiss he was sharing with his husband and turning around so quickly that it startled the other two men. “I merely stated that it was due to my sensei’s training that I am so flexible-”

“Lee,” Gaara interrupted, and Naruto couldn’t tell if it was a warning or a plea, but either way Naruto was on his side.

“Yeah, bushy brow, don’t kill my boner and take your stupid weights off,” Naruto said as he gave up his efforts and stood back up.

“My weights are not stupid,” Lee grumbled as he took Naruto’s former place on the ground.

Now it was Naruto and Gaara facing each other. One naked. One infuriatingly not naked.

“Your husband has a nice ass,” Naruto said, tilting his chin up and trying for playful.

“I know,” Gaara answered at the same time as Lee said, “Thank you!” from the ground.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. “Do you also have a nice ass?”

Gaara just smiled as Lee answered, “Yes,” for him.

“So… you gonna… you gonna show me?” Naruto asked, nodding once at his friend.

What a way with words, Naruto had.

But Gaara complied, reaching for the straps on his chest and unbuckling both at once so the vest he wore to hold his gourd dropped to the ground just as Lee stood back up.

This time, Lee stood beside Naruto and took his arm as they both stared pointedly at Gaara’s still-clothed crotch.

The Kazekage frowned at them but continued to remove his clothes.

“Bushy brow, you know what his penis looks like – why are you so excited?” Naruto murmured, though he was very much enjoying the feel of their naked legs and hips pressed together as Lee held onto him.

“You know what ramen tastes like, but you continue to enjoy it,” Lee answered without taking his eyes off of his husband.

That came very close to sounding sacrilegious and Naruto let out a howl to show it. “Bushy brow! That’s because I love ramen! Ramen is delicious – eating it one time isn’t enough – how can you even suggest –”

Lee just turned and looked at him.

It was downright spooky how well he had learned to stare after being married to Gaara.

Ah – and now Naruto understood.

“Touché, bushy brows.”

It occurred to Naruto that they could have actually _helped_ Gaara in taking his clothes off, but for him – for _Gaara_ to be the one of the three to slowly strip for the other two…

Well it was just lovely.

Naruto gasped and Lee smiled when the long-awaited penis finally made its debut.

And while Naruto was not going to let it ruin their fun, he was downright _furious_ that his friends were both…more naturally gifted than him.

“Oh, but you wanted to see my ass,” Gaara said quietly as he turned around.

All of the blood in Naruto’s brain either evaporated or flew into his penis. But who could say for certain? Not Naruto – because he wasn’t capable of thought.

“Haba-jh-uhn,” he stammered.

See?

Gaara looked back over his shoulder. “Well?”

“Hng.”

Naruto stepped forward and pressed himself flush against Gaara’s back, finally touching him for the first time that afternoon.

The Hokage wrapped his arms around the Kazekage and tucked his face into Gaara’s neck.

“You have an incredible ass,” he said through a grin before stepping back for a moment so he could spin Gaara around and finally kiss him.

A small, small because this was his friend and also because this was Lee’s husband, part of Naruto had wondered for a long time what it would be like to do this.

He himself was a loyal husband and didn’t often wonder what it would be like to kiss others, but something happened when Gaara turned eighteen and he got hot and Naruto was left going ‘alright then I guess that’s fine’.

But now – after years of curiosity – he could finally put his tongue in Gaara’s mouth!

And so he did.

Ohhh – oh that was good. That was good and nice and oh, Gaara’s tongue was touching him back.

Oh man.

He wrapped one arm around Gaara’s waist and felt two arms reach up around his neck as their hips pressed closer and rubbed their erections on each other.

_Oh man._

Naruto took the hand that wasn’t holding Gaara and reached behind himself to beckon the other man to him until he felt Lee pressed flush against his back and he was sandwiched in between two of his best friends. He slid his hand as far as it would go around Lee’s toned thigh and gripped Gaara tighter as Lee’s arms slid up his sides.

The sensation of another man’s cock rubbing at his ass cheeks made his own erection twitch, and he felt almost dizzy with lust when Lee’s breath appeared at his ear.

“You also have a lovely bottom, Naruto.”

Then the feeling of teeth grazing the shell of his ear made his knees give for a moment.

He laughed weakly against Gaara’s lips and murmured, “Should we lie down?”

Gaara nodded, though his eyes were still closed, and murmured back, “We have to give you our present.”

Well if Lee teasing his ear made his knees give – that nearly made him pass out.

But somehow they made it to the bed, it was possible that Lee carried Naruto like a baby but he was going to go ahead and block that part out.

Naruto laid down on his back with his head against the pillows and a man at each knee. They each placed a hand on the inside of his calf, keeping his legs spread as they lightly rubbed his skin.

“Hey,” Naruto said, putting his arms behind his neck and getting comfortable. “I want to see you two kiss.”

He was too distracted with getting Lee naked earlier to properly enjoy it.

The husbands didn’t need further prompting.

Lee grinned and turned to Gaara, moving forward until they were pressed against each other, still resting on their knees. Gaara leaned forward and gently tucked his husband’s hair behind his ears before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Naruto had always been curious about what it looked like when these two fucked. Gaara was so quietly dominant and Lee was such a loud hot mess – but Naruto saw them in public as a couple all the time. When they were hanging out together, they would hold hands, Lee would sometimes sit on Gaara’s lap – or pull his husband onto his own – they would rub each other’s backs or forearms – they always looked comfortable and eager to be connected.

He’d wondered if their lovemaking looked the same.

The way they both seemed to smile into their kiss as Naruto watched them grab at each other said that it did.

Lee’s hands slid down to cup at his husband’s ass as Gaara’s gripped Lee’s biceps.

Naruto’s erection twitched between his legs when he heard a soft moan, although he wasn’t completely sure which one of them let it out, but he kept his hands behind his head and continued to watch them make out.

Gaara slipped one hand into Lee’s hair and used it to tilt his husband’s head back, breaking their kiss so he could move his mouth down along Lee’s jawline toward his neck.

Alright now he felt left out.

“Hey,” Naruto said again, and when both men turned to him at the same time with heavily –lidded eyes and happy grins, he pulled his arms out and tugged them both down on top of him.

Neither of them kissed his mouth.

They each landed resting half on him, half on his side, and kissed his cheeks and then his neck while his own hands ran over whatever he could reach.

Lee quickly moved back up to tease his ear again as Gaara moved lower, toward his collarbone.

This was incredible.

They took their time, kissing and licking all over his body. Lee even scratched his scalp while he sucked on his neck – effectively turning Naruto into absolute putty as he moaned and repeatedly told them both how good it felt.

It was Gaara who got to his cock first, and when he flicked his tongue over the head in a playful teaser for what was to come, Naruto let out an embarrassingly loud ‘hah!’

“Oh man, oh man, oh man,” Naruto babbled as a lovely, warm, little tongue continue to lick his penis while Lee shoved his tongue in Naruto’s ear.

“You guys – ah – it’s – ah – it feels so good.”

The tongue stopped and Naruto’s eyes flew open just in time to see Gaara climb off the bed. But before he could pout, Lee moved down to sit beside his hips and began stroking him.

“Ohhhh bushy brow – oh that’s nice,” he said as he slumped his head back against the pillow.

He felt a dip in the mattress and then Gaara appeared over him holding his headband. He only got to look at this for a second before said headband was pressed against his eyes and two hands were moving underneath his head to secure it there.

“Oi – Gaara, warn a man before you blindfold him,” he grumbled, though he was secretly pleased.

His grin gave it away.

“You’re talking too much. Just enjoy what you’re feeling,” Gaara said in his usual blunt fashion.

He was about to argue when Lee’s hand was replaced with a wet mouth.

“Ahhh.”

“Have you ever put your fingers inside yourself, Naruto?” Lee asked as his hand moved down to caress his friend’s balls.

“Hn – ah – nooo, I’ve just rubbed the – ah – outside.”

Oh, that mouth was outright sucking now – and if Lee was talking, that meant.

Gaara – _Gaara_ was sucking his dick.

The thought alone was almost enough to make him shoot off.

“Would you like for me to use my fingers on you?” Lee asked, ever so politely, and with such composure that someone listening in wouldn’t even know his fingers were now rubbing at his friend’s perineum.

“Uh huh,” Naruto choked.

This, he really was excited for. Hinata didn’t like blindfolds, and while she was more than willing to perform oral, Naruto would never ask her to finger him.

But bushy brow? What are friends for!

He heard the snap of plastic and then felt something warm and wet on Lee’s fingers when they rubbed him.

“Lube?” Naruto choked.

“Yes!” Lee answered as he slipped a finger in between Naruto’s ass cheeks.

“You just – ughn – you carry that with you?”

Gaara’s mouth was replaced with his hand and Naruto heard him answer, “These were the only few hours Lee and I knew we would have to ourselves.”

Naruto couldn’t say anything to that because Lee chose that moment to slip inside him.

It felt…strange…mostly like he needed to crap out a very small turd. But Gaara put his mouth back and that felt great so maybe –

“Is this alright? Does it hurt?” Lee asked, placing the hand that wasn’t partly inside him on Naruto’s thigh in a comforting way.

“It’s fine it’s just weird,” Naruto answered, turning his head to the side and gripping the sheets as Gaara’s hand moved in time with his mouth.

“It does take some getting used to,” Lee replied kindly. “But I promise to do my best to make it feel good for you!”

_Well that’s mighty kind of you, bushy brow._

Naruto wasn’t sure what the average timeline was for the ‘getting’ part – but if he was just one of the lucky ones then so be it. Lee only had to pump his finger in and out for a minute before Naruto felt the rub on his prostate and moaned.

“Right there, bushy brow – right there – uhn.”

Lee obeyed him for a minute – and then took his fingers out at the same time that Gaara removed his mouth.

A whine was all he was able to get out before they’re replaced, and Naruto can tell they switched positions.

Oh _god_ that felt good.

Lee’s mouth did something Naruto couldn’t even understand but the second Gaara’s fingers stroked him the right way he came and groaned and thrust his hips down onto Gaara’s hand and up into Lee’s mouth and it was all too good and too warm and he was done for.

After the momentary blackout and trip to an alternate dimension his brain just went on, it occurred to Naruto that he should apologize to Lee for getting off without any warning – but he the sound of a playful laugh and then more kissing noises dismissed the need.

He was panting too hard to speak, and he wasn’t even sure what to say other than ‘holy shit’.

Playing with his ass felt surprisingly good…

He was going to have to remember that.

The couple pressed light kisses on Naruto’s stomach and chest as he tried to catch his breath. He reached up and slipped his headband off so he could see them, and smiled stupidly before lunging forward and pinning Gaara down against the bed. Then he reached out and grabbed Lee’s shoulder to pull him down so they could kiss Gaara the way they had just kissed him.

He saw Lee lean in and take Gaara’s lips as Naruto moved down to Gaara’s legs.

“Oi, Gaara,” Naruto murmured in between kisses to his friend’s thigh. “I didn’t get you anything when you became a Kage, either.”

“You didn’t know about it until – ah.”

Naruto wasn’t sure why Gaara’s quiet, calmer gasps and moans sounded so hot, but that tiny exhale Gaara let out when Naruto interrupted him by licking up the back of his cock made the room feel even warmer.

He closed his eyes, to focus on what he was doing, and heard the wet smack of lips and felt a hand gently slide into his hair.

But it wasn’t – oh, that was Lee’s hand. Lee was going to guide Naruto’s head as he sucked Gaara off. Oh man, oh man oh man. If he wasn’t hard before –

“ _Naruto_.”

OH MAN!

For as long as he lived, Naruto was certain he would never forget how Gaara just said his name. The freakin Kazekage just moaned – his – name while he was lying flat on his back with his legs spread. In the middle of kissing his _husband_ , he moaned Naruto’s name.

He wanted to hear it again.

Naruto continued licking up and down, taking Gaara’s fisting of the sheets as good signs. The next bit would be a bit of a challenge. Gaara and Lee had made him feel incredible with their mouths – but they both had dicks! They could suck each other off as often as they wanted and get tons of practice! Naruto was married to a lady who had no such hardware, and despite what some people thought of his relationship with Sasuke, Naruto had never sucked a dick before.

But he was the Hokage, dammit. He’d come so far, he was a good friend, and even though he had just come he was still so turned on that there was still so little blood available to his brain that the worry slipped right out when he heard Gaara moan again.

_Hn – just you wait, Gaara. I’ll make this the best blowjob you’ve ever had!_

Imitating what he’d felt his partners do to him, Naruto awkwardly tried to wrap his lips around his teeth, and then placed his mouth on the head of Gaara’s cock. He closed his mouth slowly, gently, trying to listen for Gaara’s reaction to tell him what was too tight, and curiously flicked his tongue over the slit as he waited.

Well the groan he heard and the fist that tightened in his hair were certainly good signs, so Naruto started moving.

He shifted up a bit, so he could rest more on one elbow and place his other hand on Gaara’s thigh.

There was a trick the old pervy sensei taught him, unintentionally, and that Naruto always thought his wife didn’t appreciate as much as she ought to.

It all began one day when Naruto was happily beating off in his apartment and kept getting distracted by the desire to play with his butt. He’d never done that before, and because he’d never heard any of his guy friends talk about doing that he was afraid to try it. So as he lay there, fist merrily pumping away on his erection, he remembered his training with the pervy sage and realized he didn’t need to put anything _inside_ himself if he wanted to play – he was a ninja!

He’d slipped a finger down in between his legs and pressed the tip to the skin just under his balls. Then, using the same technique he would if he wanted to use Rasengan, he began to move his finger and swirl chakra.

And _god_ it had felt good.

He was gentle, using as little of his own chakra as possible, since he didn’t want to actually accidentally Rasengan himself in the taint. The wonderful bloom of sensation felt like thousands of warm tiny vibrations were tingling his skin in that area. It spread all though his groin, to the bottom of his stomach, to the insides of the tops of his thighs – he could feel it in his penis, and best of all he could feel it on his prostate.

It was i _ncredible._

Now, he started the same touch, but on Gaara’s thigh. He could work his way up once he had a better rhythm with his mouth, and if it seemed like Gaara enjoyed it.

The immediate twitch of Gaara’s cock and groan he let out said he did.

 _Excellent_. That was sure to blow Gaara’s mind. Naruto was glad to have the chance to use this trick on someone else.

He tried it when he fingered his wife, but the sensations were too intense for her no matter how gently he did it.

But the Kazekage sounded very happy.

Naruto spared a glance up and saw that Gaara’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Lee was sucking on Gaara’s neck and gently rubbing one of Gaara’s nipples with his thumb.

He noticed that Gaara’s body seemed very sensitive, and when he watched Lee handle his husband it was usually with gentle caresses. Even now, his fingers never came together to twist or pinch Gaara’s nipples, they were just lightly massaging.

With that in mind, Naruto inched his hand in closer to Gaara’s crotch, still keeping the gentle vibrations flowing from his fingertips, and waited for the reaction.

Lee swallowed a moan and Naruto grinned as best he could with a mouth full of cock.

_Alright, buddy. This is for you._

Naruto tightened his lips as much as he could and dropped his mouth to the base of Gaara’s dick at the same moment his fingertip pressed underneath Gaara’s balls and rubbed once.

But for sensitive Mr. Gaara that was all it took and then Naruto found his throat struggling to accommodate a sudden intrusion as he heard Gaara let out the best groan of the evening so far.

He didn’t try to swallow, he felt Lee’s hand leave his hair and took his mouth off to unceremoniously make a ‘pleh’ noise and gave the cum in his mouth right back to Gaara’s crotch below. It didn’t bother him that Gaara had shot off without warning, since he just took that to mean that his oral was _so good_ that there was no time for a heads up. He looked up at his friend and grinned smugly.

“Eh he he – so, you liked that? It’s my very own trick! I call it – _Rasencum._ ”

Lee blinked at him with a confused frown and Gaara was too busy panting to respond properly.

Naruto sat back on the bed and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand feeling very good about himself.

He’d really enjoyed that.

It wasn’t because he especially liked _sucking dick_ , but he did feel very proud of himself for making one of his best friends and favorite people feel good enough to have an orgasm – plus he got to show off a ninja technique that might otherwise have remained exclusively enjoyed by him.

The Rasencum was better than that – it deserved more.

“Naruto,” Gaara panted, slowly blinking his eyes. “That was very nice.”

For the smugness he’d just felt, that caught him off guard. Naruto opened his eyes as a small blush dusted his cheeks. “Hm? Oh, I’m glad you liked it, Gaara.”

Gaara turned his head and pressed a long kiss to Lee’s neck. “He made a kind of vibration,” he murmured against the soft skin there before pressing another kiss to seal it.

Naruto watched understanding come over Lee’s face and realized why he’d looked confused when Naruto bragged about the name of his technique. Lee hadn’t seen it – or felt it.

Well, that wouldn’t do. If one of Naruto’s other best friends and favorite people was right in front of him and naked and didn’t know what the Rasencum felt like then Naruto had to put a stop to that!

“Oi, bushy-brows, _your turn_ ,” Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto leaned forward, placing his hand on Lee’s shoulder as he kissed him so he could guide him to lie down.

He wanted to play a bit more with the Rasencum, and Gaara came so quickly that Naruto didn’t get a chance to finger him – but if he knew anything from training with bushy brows for so many years, this was going to last a lot longer.

Gaara shifted at Lee’s side, running one hand through his husband’s soft hair and taking his mouth for kisses once Naruto moved down to Lee’s neck.

He was straddling Lee’s right thigh and moving his hands all over a well-toned chest.

In the spirit of things he really didn’t do at home and the pervert in him really wanted to explore, Naruto took one of Lee’s nipples in between his thumb and pointer finger, and squeezed.

“Ahh-” his friend choked beneath him. Naruto could feel the sound vibrate on his lips as it left Lee’s throat.

Yes please, more of that.

So he repeated the action again.

And again.

He twisted harder, wanting to see what he could get away with, and was delighted when a particularly harsh twist made Lee arch underneath him.

“Damn bushy brows, you really like this,” Naruto murmured through a grin as he moved his mouth down to Lee’s other nipple and took it between his teeth.

A lovely moan agreed and Naruto felt downright smug.

Making Gaara and Lee moan while they made out with each other was going at the top of his sexual resume.

In a movement that came more instinctively to him than he thought it should have, Naruto released one of Lee’s nipples and stretched his arm a bit to touch Gaara’s instead.

But he made the mistake of pinching him just as hard as he had Lee’s and got a sharp intake of breath instead of the moan he was going for.

“You have to be gentler with Gaara,” Lee said softly, and though it was directed at Naruto, the words were murmured against Gaara’s lips.

Naruto would have taken that as a blow to his manhood, but Gaara groaned in agreement and kissed Lee again.

Take two.

Instead of pinching, Naruto mimicked what he’d seen earlier and used his thumb to massage Gaara’s nipple as his mouth continued to tease Lee’s.

That got two lovely moans.

_Hooray for me._

He kept his hand on Gaara, extending his arm completely, as he finally took his mouth off of Lee’s chest and moved to kiss down his stomach.

A neglected erection poked him in the chest, and Naruto reached underneath himself to grip it as his lips trailed across Lee’s abdomen.

He pumped once and felt instant gratification when Lee arched into it and groaned.

When his arm couldn’t maintain the reach anymore, Naruto took his hand off of Gaara and crawled down to properly get into position between Lee’s legs.

“Where’s that lube?” he muttered, lifting up one of Lee’s calves as he searched for it.

“Aha here we go – good old fashioned finger slicker – hey, bushy brow, can I finger you?”

No matter how much influence Gaara and his staring had, the shocked, wide-eyed doe look and the accompanying blush Naruto got in response was one hundred percent classic Lee.

It almost made him nostalgic.

But Lee didn’t answer him right away, instead he turned and looked back at his husband, who was happily kissing his ear and not at all scandalized by the crude language.

Gaara didn’t stop what he was doing, he just nodded and pressed himself closer into his husband’s side as his left arm came out to drape over Lee’s chest.

Well that was sort of sweet.

 _Ridiculous_ , Naruto thought, because they’d already finished in each other’s mouths, but sweet.

As eager as he was to show off his trick and just start thrusting away with his hand, if bushy brow of all people had gone slowly with him, then the least he could do was offer the same courtesy.

Naruto kept his left hand on Lee’s erection, absentmindedly stroking, and took his right, which was now covered in lube, and pressed his fingertips against Lee’s perineum, just like his friend had done for him.

He massaged gently, at first, trying to see how much pressure he could use. He didn’t want Lee to finish before he got a chance to really try this.

But if that happened then maybe when he was finished with Lee he could play with Gaara again…

Lee bent his knees and spread his legs more, to make Naruto’s job easier, and let out a _wonderful_ moan when Naruto pressed particularly hard.

“You can be rougher with him,” Gaara growled before demonstrating with a sharp bite of Lee’s neck.

Well, if the incredibly wanton cry Lee made was anything to go by, then Gaara was absolutely correct.

Naruto took that as a go ahead to skip the ass pleasantries and slipped his finger in between Lee’s cheeks to press against his hole.

The first thought he had as the tip of his finger breached that tight little ring of muscle, well no his first thought was that he was very glad he kept his fingernails short, but his first thought _after_ that was how amazing this incredible pressure would feel around his penis.

He sincerely hoped the guys were up for that…he would put extra attention into this blowjob so Lee was willing.

Once his finger was buried up to the second knuckle, Naruto repeated what he had done with Gaara, and put his mouth on Lee.

He sucked hard, the way he preferred for himself, and began to move his finger in and out in an uncoordinated rhythm.

Lee didn’t seem to mind though. He arched his back to drive Naruto’s fingers deeper inside him and panted, “More,” after only a minute of Naruto’s thrusting.

_Oh hell yeah._

He pulled his finger out until just the tip remained inside, and then eased his middle finger in to join it, sliding them both in as deep as he could reach and forgetting to continue with his mouth.

A hand appeared on his head, the same way Lee’s had when he went down on Gaara, but this time it was the reverse. Without taking his mouth off, Naruto looked up to see Gaara watching him and holding his head, reminding him to continue what he had started.

His eyes flicked over to Lee, whose lips were parted and panting, and then Naruto slipped his shut and tried to move his mouth and fingers at the same time.

This was difficult.

Fortunately for him, Lee wasn’t the type to just lie there.

Once Naruto found a nice movement with his mouth, Lee’s hips began doing work for him, so Lee was effectively riding his fingers.

It made his own erection drip on the bed.

He’d never attempted the Rasencum with still hands before, but as soon as he tried it he heard a happy gasp followed by a long, low groan and knew it must have worked.

“Oh – oh, Naruto. _Oh that feels so good_ ,” Lee moaned, tossing his head to the side to tuck his face into his husband’s arm. Gaara still had a hand in Naruto’s hair, and his right elbow was resting against Lee, supporting his weight.

_Just you wait, bushy brow._

Still using caution, since this was a dangerous jutsu, Naruto increased the amount of pressure and chakra control so that he could feel it even in the rest of his hand.

“Ah!”

Naruto smirked as best he could with his mouth stretched open and shifted his own hips to press against the mattress more.

He knew they would have to stay in his memory, but he could get off to the sounds Lee was making alone. A recording of this would make people crazy.

“Naruto – I’m going to-”

Naruto took the hand that wasn’t fucking Lee and gave him a thumbs up.

Gaara had caught him off guard, but Lee had swallowed when Naruto finished. Now it was time to return the favor!

“Ahh!”

Or not.

Even though Lee gave him a warning, it still took him by surprise and Naruto forgot how to use his throat. He didn’t take his mouth off until Lee’s hips stopped moving, but as soon as he did he was just dribbling cum onto Lee’s lap.

Ah well. Fair is fair. He didn’t swallow for Gaara, and he ought to treat the husbands equally.

Plus, this seemed like something that required practice.

Gaara took the hand he’d just freed from Naruto’s hair and gently pushed Lee’s bangs off of his forehead before kissing his temple.

“You look handsome when you’re having an orgasm,” he murmured before flicking his eyes over to Naruto.  
Lee panted and slumped. “Naruto, thank you – thank you.”

Naruto wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and laughed cheekily. “Heh heh, my pleasure, bushy brow. Glad I got to show off my _handi_ -work,” he teased, waving his fingers.

Sexual puns post-orgasm are an under-appreciated market.

Lee smiled but Gaara frowned at him.

He let them enjoy his mastery of language for a second before immediately following with, “So can we try anal?”

If Naruto learned anything from Gaara, it’s that bluntness can be effective if you don’t want to beat around the bush. Now that’s not why Gaara is blunt, but the principles remain the same!

The husbands looked at each other, and a still panting Lee and Gaara turned and nodded at him.

“Since you just worked Lee open, you take him,” Gaara said calmly, as though he were commenting on something as ordinary as the weather.

But Gaara got up and shifted down the bed so he was behind Naruto and then continued.

“And I will take you.”

It sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto didn’t move, he waited for Gaara to tell him what to do, and grinned like a kid at Christmas.

_Ooh this was happening!_

Gaara grabbed the lube again and picked up Naruto’s hand to deposit more onto his still sticky fingers.

“Put your fingers in again and make a scissoring motion,” Gaara instructed as he demonstrated with his own hand.

It would be downright foolish not to listen to the man.

Although Lee had just climaxed and was softening, he did close his eyes and groan when Naruto entered him again.

“I’m going to stretch you now,” Gaara said from behind him.

And that was all the warning Naruto got before a slim finger felt its way inside him.

He let out a soft groan and almost dropped onto Lee from the surprise.

Oh man – this was so strange but so _good_. Naruto’s cock was _aching_ to bury itself in Lee, and his ass was eating Gaara’s finger like a starving man.

Fuck.

“I’m ready, Naruto,” Lee said, interrupting his musing over his hungry ass.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Gaara, who paused his movements and withdrew his fingers so he could squeeze lube onto his own hand. Then he reached down and began stroking Naruto’s cock, coating him with it.

Naruto dropped his head onto Gaara’s shoulder and moaned into his collarbone.

_Fuck, that felt good._

“Lee,” Gaara said after another minute of stroking.

Lee nodded and reached down between his legs, taking Naruto’s cock from his husband. He wrapped his hand around it and used his other hand to wrap around Naruto’s waist to pull him closer.

Naruto took the hint and lowered his body more, leaning on his left elbow for support and placing his right hand on top of Lee’s as they guided him inside.

The initial press against Lee’s entrance made Naruto think this was impossible. He must have misremembered Lee’s ass as being accommodating, even though he’d just been inside, because there was no way this incredible small, tight little thing was going to open up for his cock.

Then he heard Lee take in a sharp breath, and he placed his hand on Naruto’s ass, and pulled him in.

He saw stars.

Holy – holy _shit. Holy shit!_

This was warmth and tightness unlike anything Naruto had ever felt. He wanted to start thrusting right away, but Gaara’s hand on the small of his back stopped him. He was just about to ask ‘what gives’ when Gaara said, “Lee.”

Naruto looked at Lee’s face and saw his open mouth and flushed cheeks and immediately felt guilty.

Oh yeah – let him get comfortable.

But good old bushy brows nodded a few seconds later and Gaara removed his hand with a quiet warning.

“Be gentle.”

There was no way in hell Naruto would argue with that, but Lee laughed and said, “Gaara, I’m fine! Naruto, please feel free to move.”

_You don’t have to tell me twice._

He gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts and groaned at the feeling.

It was just _so fucking tight._

Naruto dropped his other elbow onto Lee’s other side so he was now in proper missionary position, and easily offering his ass to Gaara.

He was almost too distracted by how good his penis felt to appreciate it when Gaara’s fingers slipped back inside and began making the scissoring motion.

“Are you ready?” Gaara asked, withdrawing his fingers.

Naruto choked something out that might have been a yes but sounded more like ‘hnnga’.

“Alright. Tell me if you feel discomfort.”

A hand on his hip paused his thrusting, and Naruto wished he had eyes in the back of his head so he could watch Gaara enter him.

But sensation would have to do.

Lee reached up and pulled him down for a kiss as Naruto felt the head of Gaara’s cock rub against him.

A wet tongue slipped in his mouth at the moment of penetration and he moaned into Lee.

Gaara entered him slowly, cautiously, and kept his hand on Naruto’s hip to help ease himself inside.

It didn’t feel… _good_ …but it didn’t feel bad. It just felt strange. Still, like he needed to take an extraordinarily large crap – which Gaara would probably really not appreciate.

That’s a good way to alienate yourself from someone.

“Are you alright?” he heard Gaara ask, and he was delighted by the shake in his voice.

“Yeah,” Naruto answered after he pulled his tongue out of Lee’s mouth.

Gaara kept his hips still, only moving his hand in a gentle massage on Naruto’s hip.

“You can move Gaara,” he said, unsure of what the wait was for.

Beneath him, Lee just smiled.

He heard Gaara let out a soft noise and then, “Just take a moment, Naruto. Let your body adjust.”

His body was adjusted but okay, Gaara.

No amount of waiting made the sensation in his ass feel good, but after thirty seconds of deep breathing and Lee kissing his cheeks he did admit that it felt less uncomfortable.

Then Gaara squeezed his hip once, and started moving.

Naruto took his cue from Gaara’s movements, using Gaara’s thrusts as momentum to move forward into Lee.

It was _lovely._

They moved like that until Naruto no longer noticed discomfort in his ass, it was just a sensation of warm and pleasant pressure, eagerly tipping towards feeling good.

Gaara rocked forward, pushing Naruto into Lee, who moved his hips up to meet the thrust – they were a coordinated team.

But it was shallow, and hard to drive their hips too hard or fast. It felt great but –

“Harder, Naruto,” Lee choked out, squeezing hard on Naruto’s butt and trying to pull him deeper.

It threw off their movements.

“Bushy brow I can’t-”

And then a wonderful thought came to him.

He dropped his chest onto Lee’s, ignoring the ‘oof!’ it got or the way it toppled Gaara forward – but Naruto needed his hands!

“Kage-bunshin no jutsu!”

He was glad he didn’t have to explain anything to Gaara, who immediately pulled out of Naruto and picked up the lube to use on the clone.

“Gaara that’s a shadow clone, you don’t have to-”

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had them. “Anything the clone feels you will feel when it disappears.”

Oh right, he had a point.

“And I’m not using this on him.”

Say what.

Naruto lifted himself back onto his elbows and watched Gaara reach around to start fingering his own ass.

“Oh my g-”

“Naruto, please.”

He looked down at Lee’s pouting face and nearly smacked himself.

There was a lot going on it was distracting! Gaara was fingering himself and making these little noises and Lee felt amazing and Naruto’s penis had never been squeezed this tight – it was a lot!

His hips started swinging again as he dropped down to murmur, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” in Lee’s ear.

Now he could thrust as hard and as fast as he pleased without worrying about dislodging Gaara – so he rammed his hips into Lee and waited for the happy moan.

But apparently he did not ‘get him’.

It felt incredible to Naruto – so good that he was approaching his finish much faster than he would have liked, but the elated noises he expected did not reach his ears.

His hips continued to slam away and when he opened his eyes and saw his clone enter Gaara he choked out, “Bushy brow – ughn – I’m gonna – I’m gonna-”

And then Lee did the rudest thing he had ever done to Naruto.

His hand shot down in between his legs and, making a ring with his thumb and forefinger, gripped the base of Naruto’s penis _tight_.

Naruto howled and tears sprang into his eyes. “Lee! I thought we were friends!”

Lee grinned at him and tried to move his hips back to he could pull Naruto out of him. “We are friends, Naruto,” he panted back.

“I was so close!” Naruto sobbed as he tried to stay inside, moving his hips forward as Lee pulled his away.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Lee explained before releasing his hand and pushing on Naruto’s shoulders so he went flying back and moving his hips back to take himself off Naruto’s cock at the same time.

He didn’t have time to pout or complain before Lee was climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, and guiding Naruto back inside him.

Oh _fuck._

Naruto gripped Lee’s hips tightly and groaned when he started moving. Lee rolled his hips as he worked himself up and down on Naruto, throwing his head back and groaning as he did.

Beside them, Gaara took inspiration from his husband, and stopped the clone. But when Naruto expected him to lay the clone down so he could ride it like Lee was, Gaara laid down beside him instead.

“Come here,” he murmured to the clone, reaching for the lube.

Oh god this was distracting. Lee was fucking himself so roughly and Naruto still felt so close but – ahh, Gaara started to finger the clone and Naruto felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“A-ha!” Lee cried as he found a spot he liked. His hands were splayed on Naruto’s chest for leverage and Naruto could feel his nails starting to dig in.

Beside his head, he heard Gaara made a soft cry when the clone lowered itself onto his cock.

Gaara turned his head to Naruto and reached out to touch his cheek as a soft groan left his lips.

Naruto reached out like he was going to touch Gaara's nipple again, but Gaara reached down and began to stroke the clone, hinting that Naruto should do the same to the man riding him.

He reached out and wrapped a hand around Lee's dick, gripping it tightly and struggling to find a way to pump him while Lee moved up and down.

Oh he hoped Lee was close - Naruto was possibly seconds away from coming.

The clone let out a ragged moan and made a face Naruto recognized on himself - that clone was about to finish. All it took was a few minutes of Gaara jerking him and a ride on his dick and that boy was about to finish.

But apparently Gaara and Lee took classes on how to be evil together because they looked at each other, nodded, and then made another cock ring with their fingers on their respective Naruto's.

The blondes began yelling immediately.

"Bushy brow! What the hell man?!"

Lee didn't stop moving his hips, he just slowed his rolling slightly since his hand made his position awkward.

"You were too close, Naruto, and I'm still not finished with you."

Damn bushy brows and his perfect tight ass and his fingers. This was so _rude_.

"I want your clone to finish at the same time you do, so you can feel them both at once," Gaara said for explanation of his equally dastardly deed.

"But we were going to!" Naruto whined, dropping his head back from where he'd lifted it to yell at Lee. His hips tried desperately to thrust Lee's hand away and he gripped Lee's thighs so tightly there would probably be bruises.

But Lee just smiled at him.

"Mm, but Naruto you feel so good," he moaned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grumbled incomprehensible nonsense.

"Your penis is just doing such a good job of making me feel good - I didn't want it to end so quickly."

Only Rock Fucking Lee could say 'your penis is making me feel good' with a straight face.

But whether it was an attempt to flatter him, or to chide for finishing too quickly and before his partner, the words fired him up and made him feel competitive.

"You haven't seen anything, bushy brows," he said, wiping the pout from his face and taking a leaf out of Lee's book.

Determi-fucking-nation.

Naruto bent his arms so his elbows were on either side of his chest, and then bent his knees so he could place his feet flat on the bed. Then, using those four points for leverage, using the strength only a ninja would have, Naruto lifted his hips into the air and drove himself hard up into Lee.

"Ah!"

Now that - that was the freaking noise Naruto had been going for all evening.

Gotcha.

He continued to drive up with determined force even after Lee let go of him and put his hands back on Naruto's chest to balance himself.

The series of happy cries that followed with every thrust of his hips just fueled him on.

He'd never tried this position before, and although it was really testing his arms, he really liked seeing Lee struggle to keep himself from falling as he was distracted by pleasure.

Gaara had also released the clone and used his hand for stroking once more.

But Lee didn't need to be stroked. Whatever angle they were at must have been hitting Lee perfectly because a few short minutes later, he was tossing his head back, digging his nails into Naruto's chest, and coming.

It was like permission to finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

Naruto gasped and fucked up one last time as he released inside Lee, staying up and weakly pumping his hips until everything he had was wrung out.

Gaara timed it perfectly.

The second Naruto collapsed on the bed, bringing Lee down with him, the clone released and Gaara made it disappear.

It was like an invisible slap in the face.

Only instead of a slap, it was an orgasm.

And instead of his face, it was his cock.

And also he knew where it came from.

But the sensations the clone had just been experiencing hit him with full force, and even though he'd just spent himself, Naruto's prostate suddenly felt overwhelmed and he was coming again into Lee's already filled hole.

One arm instinctively wrapped around Lee, since he was lying on Naruto's chest, and the other grabbed the hand of Gaara's that was lying right next to his own.

He squeezed them both tightly, needing it in his desperation for something to ground him while he rode out this strange and incredible thing.

Maybe it was one minute - two - who the hell knew, but he just laid there, squeezing them and trying to catch his breath.

He didn't even notice Gaara finishing himself off with his hand.

Once he was able to open his eyes, he saw Lee grinning at him, then turned his head and saw Gaara’s pleased, calm face turned to him.

"Wow," Naruto breathed. "That was a good call with the clone, Gaara."

Lee laughed and Gaara closed his eyes and smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Naruto,” Lee said, dropping a chaste kiss to Naruto’s cheek before rolling off of him.

“No,” Naruto said quickly, keeping his arm around Lee and curling him against his side. “Stay here, and you,” he said, taking his hand out of Gaara’s and wrapping his arm around Gaara’s shoulders. “Come here.”

The guys acquiesced and curled against Naruto’s sides, each draping a lazy arm across his chest and tucking their faces into his neck.

Naruto could have fallen asleep like that – covered in come and sandwiched between to people he loved.

But the kids would probably be coming back soon, and he had more paperwork to get done tonight.

He kissed each of their foreheads and excused himself to the bathroom so he could wipe himself off and pee.

When he came back out, Gaara’s back was held snugly against Lee’s chest, and Lee was whispering something into Gaara’s ear that made him smile.

They helped each other get dressed, smiling, and moving with more caution and tenderness than they had shown when they first stripped themselves.

They felt like teenagers again.

The walk back to the restaurant was spent in a silence Naruto had never known could be so lovely. His thoughts were completely wrapped up in how _wonderful_ that had been and how lucky he felt to have these two for friends. They weren’t speaking, but out of the corner of their eyes they could all see the matching smiles they wore.

Their timing ended up being perfect. As soon as they rounded the last corner to the restaurant, a tiny version of Lee ran up shrieking excitedly for his parents.

Naruto gave him a solid high five and praised him for his hard work in keeping the village safe; winking at the beam Lee gave him for it.

Gaara bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead, and told him he just needed to say goodbye to Naruto and then they could go home.

Naruto wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do, since he’d already given a last kiss to both Lee and Gaara before they left the hotel, but it felt so anticlimactic to just say goodbye without _acknowledging_ what had just happened - although he couldn’t very well kiss Lee again with Metal right there.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Naruto,” Lee said, breaking him out of his musing.

“Huh?”

Lee reached his hand out for Naruto’s and gave a squeeze in what looked like a perfectly innocent, friendly gesture (Metal wasn’t even paying attention), but he stared at his friend and didn’t let go right away.

“Thank you for this afternoon!” he said, brightly.

Yeah, that was a harmless statement and Metal was absentmindedly smacking his dad’s butt while he looked around the street and babbled to Gaara about dinner.

“No – thank you, bushy brow. That was…” Naruto looked at Gaara, who was paying attention to his son, but looked up at him for a moment. “I’ll never forget it, you guys.”

Lee smiled, gave his hand one last squeeze, and then looked down at his son.

“Alright young man, I want to hear everything!”

“Okay, daddy!”

The two Kages watched as Metal climbed onto his dad’s back and began to excitedly chirp away about his mission while Lee nodded and made ‘ooh!’ noises.

“We enjoyed ourselves,” Gaara said quietly.

Naruto smirked at his friend. “I know you did.”

Gaara closed his eyes and laughed softly.

“You helped us more than you know.”

Say hwa?

“Helped you? What do you mean – oh, you mean all the new moves you just picked up from me? Heh, I’m always glad to be of service, Gaara. I did tell you there was a lot you could learn from me, after all,” Naruto said with a smirk.

“I only hope I can return the favor,” Gaara answered with all the grace and sincerity of a Kage.

“By the way,” Naruto murmured, leaning in so he wouldn’t be overheard. “I’ve always been curious about this, and I feel like we’re as close as we could possibly be now, so I can ask this… who is his mom?”

Gaara frowned. “Metal’s mother?” he asked for clarification.

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, yeah – it’s been bothering me for like - years.”

“Lee is,” Gaara answered, still frowning. He didn’t look upset, though; merely confused.

Naruto swatted at him and almost blew their cover by loudly yelling, “Ah!” But after Lee and Metal looked away and Naruto heard the story pick back up where it left off, he quieted himself and leaned in again. “Lee is his _dad_. Who’s his _mom_?”

Gaara still looked confused. “ _Lee is_ ,” he repeated, a bit slower this time.

“Gaara,” Naruto said, leaning in so close he was at risk of tipping over. “I just spent an hour between Lee’s legs. I’m pretty sure he’s Metal’s _dad_.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. But Gaara just nodded and said, “He is.”

“Ah! You’re killing me, man!”

“Lee and I are both mom and dad to him.”

Naruto took his hands out of his hair and dropped his exasperated face. He stayed silent and let his friend continue.

“Lee is his daddy and I am his papa. We’re his parents, both mom and dad,” Gaara explained as he turned his gaze to his green bean goobers.

Naruto followed the direction of Gaara’s stare and grinned. He put a hand to the back of his head and laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still, it’s weird to think of you as a mom, Gaara,” he teased, nudging his friend with his other elbow.

“It’s wonderful,” Gaara answered back softly.

“So wait,” Naruto started again, looking even more perplexed than before. “How come he looks like both of you?”

Gaara just smiled.

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
